Rosa-Adrian Relationship
Rosa Diaz and Adrian Pimento are detectives at the 99th precinct. They have a very passionate relationship that often makes those around them feel uncomfortable. The two begin a romantic relationship in Cheddar and get engaged shortly after in Paranoia. Their relationship ended in Kicks. Overview Season Three ''Adrian Pimento *Adrian and Rosa meet for the first time. *Rosa admits that she is attracted to Adrian as she says that she is only attracted to creeps. *Rosa says that she's sure she will sleep with Adrian. Jake tells her she doesn't have to but she assures him that she will. *Rosa helps Jake follow Adrian as they believe he is suspicious. Cheddar *Adrian and Rosa flirt by blowing ink to dry which makes everybody feel uncomfortable. *Adrian and Rosa are assigned to put posters up for Cheddar along with Terry. *Adrian staples the poster to the lamppost before Rosa can. *Rosa suggests that they start a relationship. ]] *Adrian gets scared by this and runs away, angering Rosa. *Adrian proposes to Rosa but she rejects him. *Adrian and Rosa agree to go for a drink and then passionately kiss on a car. Paranoia *Adrian proposes to Rosa. *Rosa reveals that Terry is worried about her fast moving relationship with Adrian. *Adrian and Rosa have their bachelor and bachelorette parties. *Adrian gets a threat to his life and is forced to leave. *Jake convinces Adrian to say goodbye to Rosa. *Rosa and Adrian kiss goodbye as he leaves. Maximum Security *Rosa helps plan a fake funeral for Adrian. *Rosa makes a sad speech at Adrian's fake funeral. Season Four Coral Palms Pt. 3 *Rosa reads out a letter from Adrian to Jimmy Figgis but accidentally reads Adrian's letter to her. The Night Shift *Rosa reveals that she's worried about why Adrian hasn't returned yet. *Rosa waits at their meeting point for him periodically throughout the episode but he never comes. ]] Monster in the Closet *Adrian returns and him and Rosa passionately make up in the break room. *Adrian and Rosa announce that they are getting married in a days time. *Adrian and Rosa realize, with help from Jake, that they aren't ready to get married and decide to not get married for now. The Bank Job *Adrian and Rosa are shown to be sharing an apartment. *Adrian allows Rosa and Jake to beat him in order to trick Lt Melanie Hawkins. *Adrian tries to teach Rosa and Jake how to look like they are snorting cocaine when they really aren'. However he ends up wanting the cocaine and constantly sabotages his demonstration and snorting it anyway. *After getting high off of cocaine, Adrian tries to run in to the bank to help Rosa (and Jake) during their robbery despite not being a cop. Crime & Punishment *Although he doesn't appear in this episode, Adrian is mentioned to have a place in Argentina he hides away in where Rosa will go. *Adrian spends the episode in his place in Argentina setting it up for Rosa to join him by either removing or adding scorpions. Season Five 'Kicks''' * Rosa suspects Adrian is cheating and tries to break up with him, only to find he was learning Spanish from a woman to impress Rosa's father. * Rosa realizes she felt better when she had broken up with Adrian and does it for real. Adrian does not take the news well. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships